Insatiable Dreams
by Pyro and Justine
Summary: Katie Bell falls asleep and dreams about a certain Gryffindor Keeper. New chapter added 82403, after two years. We rock.
1. Default Chapter

"Now, as you all know by now, *this* Quidditch practice is one of the most important ones of the season," declared Oliver Wood in his Scottish brogue, pacing back in forth in the small lounge between the girls' and boys' locker rooms. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was splayed about randomly on the plush red velvet poofs, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet braiding one another's hair. The seven members were all dressed in black flying robes and loose pants as to not get uncomfortable wedgies while zooming about on the thin handles of the broomsticks. 

"As opposed to Quidditch being- not important?" George Weasley's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, Ollie-boy. Are you saying our matches aren't at all *important* to you?" Angelina asked demandingly, her black eyes staring straight at the tall and ruggedly handsome 7th year.

"Don't you *love* us, Ollie-Bollie?" Fred Weasley whined.

"I for one am feeling a little un-loved," declared Katie, twisting  
Angelina's hair into black textured plaits. She looked at Oliver with unwavering brown eyes, daring him.

"Bloody hell, I love you all," grumbled Oliver, crossing his arms over his robes.

"Me too, right?" Alicia giggled slightly.

"Of course. And especially our Harry, who is going to do absolutely fabulous today."

"I'll do my best. I feel so much better with you loving me and all,"   
Harry grinned slightly from his slouched position on his red poof underneath a painting of a large rock that surprisingly did not move.

"As you should!" Oliver beamed. He started walking towards the door that lead out to the grassy fall Quidditch field, all of the members following grudgingly behind them, shining broomsticks in hand and shoulders a little slumped. His team just didn't have any get up and go today. But then again, Oliver had at least two cinnamon buns for breakfast which may had been the cause of his extreme peppiness. Only one member stayed inside the lounge, looking disdainfully at Oliver's back. She definitely didn't have any cinnamon buns at breakie- but the rest of the team didn't really notice and wouldn't until they started passing the Quaffle around and found that they didn't have a third chaser. 

"Most important practice of the year, my foot!" she thought silently, peering up at the stone ceilings. 

Katie sighed softly, crossing and uncrossing her legs on the scarlet sofa, her bottom lip sticking out a little. Today just wasn't the day to practice. For one, she had miserably failed Snape's 6th Year Potions test earlier this morning because she had sort of mixed up the Heffleriteus and the Heleferinus roots and had cut them into diagonals rather than into triangles. And she had failed the test because earlier Madam Pomfrey had taken one look at her and had declared her "white as a ghost" and had made her take this foul tasting medicine that slid down your throat like slimy frog guts.

Of course, it had make her cheeks insatiably rosy all day and she could've sworn her milky white skin was turny a rather bronze color. It had made her feel slightly better, but it made it a little bit harder to concentrate in Potions 6 when your skin was turning colours.

Then, after Potions with the dreaded Snape (who had yelled directly in her ear and made her slightly deaf in the left ear drum), she had   
Arithmancy 4 with Professor Vector and it had turned out that she had charted her numbers the wrong way. The horror of not being able to tell the future! And now she had to go out and play Quidditch. Normally, this was the high point of her day (with very few exceptions), but now she was just...

So tired. Her eyelids blinked softly, looking at the gold framed picture of a prince being crowned King of Spain, grinning valiantly at Katie and winking his right eye at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and slowly let herself lay down on her back on the very comfy couch. Katie edged her shoulders more comfortably into the mock-patchwork pillow. Her eyelids blinked again, this time more slowly.

She smiled softly, dropping her Cleansweep Seven onto the Turkish rug on the stone floors. She yawned, her mouth opening wide. God, she was just so very tired. Wanted to go to sleep. No... Playing Quidditch. Had to get up... And go play Quidditch. 

"No, dammit! Want to sleep, going to sleep!" her brain yelled at her.   
So she let her body completely relax against the comforting couch, and her brain slid away and the shores of sleep approached her, lapping up against her legs, torso, and finally her eyes drifted shut, and she let herself fall into a lovely hazy sleep trance. She wasn't exactly asleep, she was just..In a lovely median where she was comfortable... And warm... And ooh, no, no sleeping, Katie...

The hot sand grazed her legs as she woke up, on a beach. The sound of the ocean tide splashing up against the shore was the only thing she could hear, apart from the sound of her own breathing. The hot sun felt as though it was pouring down from the sky and she looked around, puzzled. "How'd I manage to get here?" Katie asked herself as she stood up, brushing the sand from her quiddich robe. It was way too hot to be wearing robes on a beach like this, she told herself, pulling the robes up and over her head, throwing them on the ground next to her. She looked down, expecting to see jeans and a t-shirt. 

She was wearing a black two-piece bikini.

"Hold on, what's going on? Number one, I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt when I got up this morning. Number two, I don't wear bikinis. Number three, how'd I get so hot?" 

Sunglasses appeared on the grass, neatly folded on her robes. 

"Sunglasses? How thoughtful, I do care about my eyes' exposure to deadly UV rays and practice never looking directly into the sun." 

She slipped them on. 

"Escaping quiddich for the beach, are we now?" 

Startled, she looked around. 

Oliver Wood was walking towards her, barefooted, wincing slightly as he took each step. 

And naked.

Or practically.

"Oliver! Put some bloody clothes on! I'm seeing too much!" she screamed, jumping up. 

Unfazed by the squealing girl in front of him, he continued his lazy swagger of a walk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. 

He grinned.

"I'm here, because your subconscious wants me to be here." 

"I, it, whatever, want no such thing! Why would I want you on a beach next to me?" she said, furious. "And by any chance, have you got a drink?"

He snapped his fingers and a rounded tray in his hand, two pineapple drinks resting upon it with little pink umbrellas embedded in the icy wetness. He handed one to her, and she took it, surprised.

He took his pink lips and wrapped them delicately around the straw, sucking slightly and making his already high cheekbones all the more defined, all the while languidly looking at Katie from hooded eyelids.

Katie crossed her arms over her chest, aghast at the amount of chest showing - his and hers. 

"Go on, have a sip. It's nice, like, all frosty and cool and the creamed coconut slips down your throat all lovely."

She stared at him, and he motioned at her drink. The hot sun was causing it to condense and tiny beads of water were forming on the cool, clear surface, enough to make her shiver as they dropped from the glass onto her long, finely shaped hands. 

"Go on! It doesn't taste that bad. I'm not that horrid at drinkmaking, if you ask me." 

She rolled her eyes at him and tentatively sucked on the straw, the liquid moving up and into her mouth and down her throat. Her lips puckered slightly.

"Oliver! There's alcohol in this! What, are you trying to get me drunk? Do you have plans to intoxicate me and make me lose my senses, then RAPE ME?" 

He cocked his head slightly, puzzled. "Wasn't what you imagined?" He snapped his fingers together again. "Try it now." Seeing her hesitation, he sighed. "Honestly, Kathleen, I have no plans to bodily force myself into you."

"Oliver Wood, number one, don't call me Kathleen, number two, -"

"Number two, if I plan to have inhonorable intentions towards a fine lady like yourself, I plan for you to quite enjoy it." He chewed on the straw a bit. "Go on. Try it again."

She glared fiercely at the tall, strapping, smirking boy in front of her. She put her lips on the straw and took in the liquid a second time, this time enjoying the full and creamy taste of pineapple and mango mixed together. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Pleasurable?"

In response she lifted the straw, licking the off-white drink off and letting it lazily drip into her mouth. 

He came closer to her. "I'll take that as a yes," he said in a whisper. She caught a faint smell of coconut on his breath and she looked up into his light brown eyes, losing herself in the gold flecks she saw in them. 

"Kathleen. Are you deliberately trying to make me want to kiss you?" he said, his upper lip curling upwards in another smirk. 

She parted her lips, ready to let a wry comeback escape them. Oliver leaned in and captured her lips with his own. 

Katie felt her knees shake, threatening to give way beneath her. A strong hand raked through her hair, holding her head to his. She pushed her body closer to his, enjoying the feel and firmness of his sun-kissed skin, delighting in the friction she found between them. God, he was such a good kisser. Her lips moved against his fervently, trying in vain to get closer. A small moan formed in the back of her throat and worked its way out. 

He broke the kiss, moving to her throat and kissing the place where her delicate skin pulsed and jumped with the movement of her life beat. He bent his head forward, slightly brushing his lips against her neck. Aching for more, she tipped her head back, allowing him to fully go to work on the area. His breath on her slightly wet skin made her tremble as she moved her body, the feel of him moving with her making her go insane.

The swelling of his lower regions was hard against her thigh, causing her to shudder again. She couldn't believe the power they held over each other. 

"Urghhhh" groaned Oliver. "You tasteso good"   
They broke away from each other, panting, their arms around each other, his hands tangled in her hair and hers enjoying the feel of his broad, muscular back. 

He stared at her, his lips pouty and full. She moved her hands around to the front of him, grazing his chest and pushing him down onto the hot sand. Oliver felt an electric current jolt through his body as she toppled on top, straddling him. He felt her hotness seeming to burn through her black bikini, making his hips buck up in lust and his back arch, a sigh escaping her lips. 

His body hummed with pure desire, his tousled head lolling in the sand. He closed his eyes briefly to savor the intense pleasure of clothed warmth shifting a little on top of him; he started to feel her warm tongue dipping in and out of the hollow of his neck. 

"Kay" he couldn't finish her name as her mouth was suddenly on top of his, kissing him passionately. His arms went up and around her shoulders, pressing her to him. She writhed on top of him, making his lower body ache for her. She reacted to that ache she felt, causing him to gasp with surprise as she moved a hand down, circling the area she felt pressed against her hips. She broke the kiss and left him staring at her, wide-eyed, staring at her swollen lips, as she moved her hand up and down in the slowest of motions for only an instant before bringing it up again to rest on the sand. 

"Please?" he choked breathlessly, his bronzed chest rising up and down quickly with every intake of breath. "Need Need"

"What do you need?" Katie leaned down and breathed hotly into his ear, sending shivers up his spine in the sand. "Tell me." She rose up, kneeling, with the apex of her legs no longer in contact with his. He winced at the loss of the incredible hotness of it. She smirked, knowing that she was causing the reactions in his body. 

He licked his lips, and closed his eyes halfway, giving a dazed look. "I need-" and before he could finish, he had flipped her over in the sand so that now she was lying down on her back, her legs instinctively on each side of his warm torso, and he on top of her, only his arms supporting him in the sand. His lips went down and captured hers again, desperately wanting- wanting Dream Oliver couldn't describe it. All he knew was that there was this intense throbbing coming from below and that she was whimpering deep in her throat and it just made him throb more.

Her engorged lips opened up to his mouth and swiftly, his tongue was slipping in her mouth over her own tongue and their tongues were sliding over and under and it was making the Chaser throb- in places she had no idea existed. Her hips rose up to meet his and her body was stroking furiously against his, intense pleasure spreading throughout her body. Her toes curled slightly at the lovely sensations, and she tightened the grip of her legs around Oliver's sunned back.

The friction was making him somewhat insane with need, and the fact that she was rubbing against him just as much as he was rubbing against her just made him blazingly hotter. His lips trailed down Katie's face, maneuvering his hands so they were brushing up against her sides. He began suckling tentatively on her golden neck, as her right arm went around his back to caress the soft skin there, while both of their swimsuit-clad lower bodies were still moving frantically together. She kneaded his shoulder blade, and gasped as Oliver lightly blew on the wet spot he made on her neck. He ground farther into her clothed heat.

Katie realized that in the back of her mind, this was the principle of her Well, naughtiest thoughts. But, the instinct in her was focused on arriving to that happy little death and it was even harder to think when Oliver started sucking on her neck again. He gave a heady moan against her skin, and oh GOD, she was so close Just needed a little more and Oliver's eyes snapped open wide and they were looking right at each other, writhing recklessly against each other and it was so so so hot and she just needed One More 

"Kaaattttttie" he sighed. "KATIE!"

And suddenly, she was ripped out of her dreaming state, her shoulders being shaken by someone with strong hands. She woke to find her own hands rhythmically gripping the sofa in the Quidditch Lounge, her now normally clothed body holding in a sheen of sweat. Katie gasped and lifed her head off the pillow, looking frantically around the room, noticing that she was definitely going to need a change of knickers. She took in some heavy breaths, and found the real Oliver Wood looking especially concerned.

"Are you All right?" his eyebrows furrowed at her, his thick Scottish accent not helping the arousal still coursing through her body. "You were sort of" he flushed red for a moment, "yelling my name."

Katie wiped the bead of sweat forming on her forehead and looked at him, pupils obviously still dialated. "Nightmare," she stated slightly out of breath, at the same time realizing that she wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Or dream about the Quidditch Captain, either. She gulped a little, raking her hair back and sitting upright. "Had a dream We lost the Quidditch Match against Slythering and you and Harry fell off your broomsticks."

Even under her pressuring circumstances, she had to giggle slightly inside at her wicked lie.

"No!" his face stopped turning red. "You don't think it's an omen, do yeh, Kate?"

Katie shook her head, and bit her lip. "Well, I never got to finish the Nightmare And I'm all sweaty and gross and I think I may need to take a very long shower."

Oliver waved his hand about. "You were going to get sweaty playing Quidditch with me anyway."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean the team, right?"

"Er... Yes, that was what we were talking about, right?" Oliver looked completely bewildered.  
  
Katie nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course. I'm heading off for the showers," she declared hastily, and rushed out of the lounge before Oliver could ask any more questions.

_______  


The next chapter, "Chocolate Combustion," should be up soon.

Authors are Nellie and Justine. We like feedback. Feedback is fun.

  



	2. Chocolate Combustion

Oliver walked to his room in Gryffindor Tower, rubbing his neck. All that Quidditch had tired him out; the Weasley brothers had been in a good mood and seemed to be deliberately aiming at him for the entire practice session. All he wanted to do was take a hot bath and fall asleep on his warm, soft bed. He didn't think he could manage the strength for going down and eating with the rest of his house.  
  
He quickly reached the painting of the Fat Lady, and as she raised an eyebrow to prompt for the password, said "Flibbertigibbet." He climbed through the painting and resisted the urge to immediately flatten himself out on the couch and sleep for hours on end.  
  
He had a strong dislike to people hearing him snore.  
  
Climbing up the staircase to the 7th year boys' dormitory, he passed the entrance to the 6th year girls' dorm. Sounds were coming from it that sounded as though someone were in the shower.  
  
His face flushed slightly as he remembered Katie's words. "I'm all sweaty and gross and I think I may need to take a very long shower." Was that her in there, taking a shower, the warm water cascading down over her long hair, pouring over her shoulders, beads of water forming on her flesh and running down her skin, reaching her -  
  
He shook his head. Going up the stairs was no time for thoughts like those. Nor was any other time- Katie was his teammate, his friend! Not a bloody. "Girl?" he thought hesitantly. Of course she was. He was being an absolutely ridiculous ass.  
  
Opening the door to his dorm, he peeled off his Quidditch robes and tossed them on his bed. His slightly wrinkled khaki trousers and red polo shirt quickly followed the robes. Grabbing a fluffy white towel with the seal of Gryffindor in the lower right hand corner, he made his way to the bathrooms and showers, nodding to some of his friends and classmates as he passed by.  
  
Oliver checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom, and after discovering he was alone, hung his towel on the rack and turned the water knob on in the white marble bathtub, selecting hot water and not too many bubbles. The bathtub quickly filled to the proper amount and he settled himself in, wincing slightly as what seemed to be boiling water enveloped his body.  
  
Breathing deeply, he inhaled the gentle scent of cedar and sandalwood, and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted away to that day's Quidditch practice.and how he had found Katie, shouting his name.. "What was that all about?" he silently racked his mind, shifting in the bathtub to a more comfortable spot, the hot water lapping at his firm muscles. The Keeper gently twisted the Jacuzzi knobs on, and relaxed in the glow of the dim lights and the rocking motions of the water on his body.  
  
He woke up in the Gryffindor commons room. The fireplace was lit and he was alone.  
  
Except for Katie Bell, who was sitting near the fire in one of the scarlet loveseats, eating a chocolate frog, gently licking at the glistening exterior.  
  
They locked gazes and she slowly motioned for him to join her next to the fire. He came to her, not sure why she was there and why he was there, for that matter.  
  
"Katie, what time is it? What am I doing? What are you doing?" he asked, confused as all hell.  
  
"Well, this is your dream. You're not really here, and I'm not really here. I can't tell you where I am, because it's your dream, not mine. I'm not making any sense, am I?" she sighed gently, chest rising up. "Frog, Oliver?"  
  
He nodded dumbly, as disoriented as he had been when he first got smacked in the back of the head with a bludger. Except, this time, it wasn't his head that was throbbing so insistently.  
  
She took a frog out of the box with the smiling and dancing frogs on it and handed it to him. Her fingertips brushed lightly against his palm and he stared at her, wondering why he had never noticed why, during Quidditch matches and team practice, during meals in the great hall and all those years of knowing her, he had never, ever thought of her in this way. He especially noticed it as he glanced downwards, in the more feminine areas of his teammate.  
  
He held the frog tight, using two hands. He had quite the feisty amphibian.  
  
"You know, Oliver.they say you can measure the size of a man's," she glanced down at his khaki clad lap, "IQ by the size of his ears. I don't know if you've heard that. It sounds pretty accurate to me."  
  
She leaned in close to him. Oliver inhaled the smell of her hair and nearly died.  
  
"Poor Oliver, blessed - or cursed, is it, with small ears?"  
  
Katie cast him such a look of pity that he almost felt tremendously sorry (and would have gladly got down on his knees and explained his plans for ear enlargement) until she moved her hand and slid it onto the top of his right thigh.  
  
"But I'll bet you're not lacking in other areas."  
  
Her hand was warm, pressing upon his leg. He could feel the heat from her body almost rushing into that small, sensitive spot. If only he weren't wearing these bloody trousers.  
  
The fire flickered in and out of the half-charred logs, in the middle of being slowly licked by flame. A crackling sound came from the fireplace, followed by a log splitting in two. Flames captured both pieces of wood, the heat radiating into the commons room and onto the two slightly sweating people sitting near it.  
  
The light bathed Oliver and Katie in its warmth, the red-gold radiance causing Katie's hair to glow with a slight hint of copper and Oliver's eyes to widen as she said in a voice more like a throaty whisper, "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"  
  
She looked into his eyes as she reached for the bottom of her blue sweater and leisurely pulled it off, gradually revealing a startlingly delicate white camisole that he had never seen on her. The hemline of her sweater moved ever so slowly on her upper body, his eyes tracing its path as it went up her stomach, over the curves of her breasts, over her sun kissed shoulders, and finally over her head.  
  
She tossed it onto a chair nearby, still looking at him intensely.  
  
"Oliver," she said, walking towards him, her hips ever-present and demanding. Oliver's eyes followed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never did eat your frog," she said. He glanced down at his still- clasped hands, now sticky with warm, melted chocolate.  
  
"Oh, erm, I guess I haven't," he responded, gulping down the nervousness.  
  
She- she was- moving closer to him in the fire-lit room, and no matter how hard he tried to back away on the loveseat, Katie seemed to hold him in a quasi-comatose position.  
  
Oh so fortunately, it seemed that other parts of him still worked. He glanced around the room wildly, frantically thinking that if anybody came in and saw the two, it'd be a hell of an explanation to give.  
  
"Shall I eat it?" she suggested, lightly bouncing down onto the loveseat, while other parts of her bounced pleasantly along. Katie scooted her body up closer to his and Oliver found his back pressed up against the armrest and his chocolate hands searching for a place to rest without staining anything. She spread her legs and straddled the tops of his legs. He could feel her through the cotton of his trousers.  
  
Oliver sucked in a breath, trying to breathe normally as his hips bucked unconsciously.  
  
She sucked one of her chocolate fingers into her mouth, while Oliver watched her with a rapt expression splayed across his face. This was one hell of a dream.  
  
Katie sucked the last of the chocolate from her fingers into her mouth. She glanced down at Oliver's strong hands, which were coated in the velvety chocolate. Oliver, surprised, looked down at his own hands and realized where his hands were soon going to be.  
  
Katie lifted his left hand up so it was level with her mouth, and swiftly enveloped his index finger in the hot, sweet cavern of her mouth. Oliver moaned softly at the feel of her tongue brushing over and around his finger, and silently bashed himself for going absolutely nutty over just a smit of tong-  
  
"Ah." he groaned again, as she sucked another finger into her willing mouth.  
  
Damn.  
  
When fully satisfied with his fingers, she placed his open palm over her full lips and darted her tongue in and out, warming his flesh. Her tongue traced the smooth designs in his hand, giggling slightly as he whimpered in the back of his throat.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off the Chaser.  
  
"You," she whispered, parts of her body leaning down into interesting contact with his. "You make funny noises," she said smiling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oliver turned a shade of crimson as she said this, silently cursing himself for it. His body was shaking in restraint.  
  
Katie tilted her head down slightly, looking deeply into Oliver's rich brown eyes - they resembled the chocolate she had just licked off his hands.  
  
Oliver stared into her dark blue eyes, with flecks of green - he couldn't look away, as much as he tried. not that he was doing that much trying. She put her hands on his shoulders, not breaking their gaze, gently pulling him up.  
  
"You know, as much as I love chocolate- I am a girl, after all, unless you've forgotten- I think I might rather be doing something- oh, I don't know, else."  
  
She looked at him meaningfully and licked her full bottom lip, gently stretching out her arms over that silky length of brown hair he knew so well.  
  
Oliver tried to think of anything but the way that he could see the smooth tanned expanse of skin that was her neck, and the way he could- he really could land his lips upon it and ravage her completely. He tried thinking of the time he got that massive wedgie on his broom and practically knocked his knackers inwards.  
  
Didn't work. Katie's eyes were almost half-lidded. Eye-level were his eyes to her upper chest, which was unmarred save a simple silver necklace with a Claddaugh symbol on it. She took a deep breath, and he swallowed as he watched her chest rise up and she slid her arms around his neck.  
  
"You have nice skin," she murmured, breathed into the skin of his neck. Then she pulled off her camisole and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Oh!" He felt a jolt run through him, as though he had just been pleasantly electrocuted. Well, this was a lot different than Quidditch. In fact, this could possibly be a lot better than Quidditch if Katie kept on doing what she was doing. She started kissing his neck, and with soft little pulls on his overheated skin, too. Oliver was feeling most pleased by this, and he smiled. This was fun!  
  
"Well," said Katie finally, after they were both breathing rather heavily and their lips were red and plump from kissing. "I'd better go. I think I hear someone coming in." With that, she found her small shirt and tugged it over the length of her smooth torso and grabbed her sweater. Oliver watched her with faint amusement and remorse, because he was all hot and bothered and how else was he going to get rid of that?  
  
"I'll see you at Quidditch practice next week, then," he said with a faint croak in his voice, suddenly finding his position on the couch very uncomfortable. There was a crick in his neck and a strange swell in his pants that he doubted anybody else would appreciate after intruding in on him in the common room.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess so," and left the room to go up to her dormitory. Oliver rather felt like following her, but it was late and he should probably be getting up to bed anyway.  
  
Then, Oliver blinked slowly and found himself immersed in tepid bathwater. He examined his surroundings, startled and frightened by the fact that he could've drowned, and that he had just dreamed that Katie Bell was ravishing his teenage body. Oliver coughed, and while looking around, he noticed that he was the only person in the large, stone bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked down and noticed that he was aroused. Well, obviously.  
  
Luckily this was normal for teenage wizards, and it would all come to pass very soon. The only problem would be looking the girl in the eye during pep talks next week. Oliver got out of the bathtub uncomfortably, drowsy and dripping on the cold floors. He wrapped a warmed towel around himself and with a flick of his wand from the ledge next to the soap, vaporized the water in the bathtub. 


End file.
